


Spider Lilies and Red Thread [Various X Male!Reader | Naruto Reader-Insert]

by AzurouStar



Series: Champions of Genesis [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: And Also A Twink, Blood and Violence, Crack and Angst, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Gay Panic, Gore, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Pretty Boy!Reader, Reader Is Going To Be Really Gay, Sadism, Self-Harm, Uke!Reader, Underage Rape/Non-con, like hella gay, male!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzurouStar/pseuds/AzurouStar
Summary: (M!Name) (Last Name) wasn’t an ordinary boy. Actually, he was probably  one of the most weirdest and craziest people ever, bearing his flaws with pride. He was a introvert, a pervert, a sadist, a masochist, a very cunning, and manipulative person. And he hidden all that behind a mask, the facade of a sweet and gentle pretty boy.One day, karma visited [M!Name], leaving him bleeding out in a dark alleyway. He met God, who had a grin that rivaled the Cheshire Cat’s, and made a deal with him.“Change the fate of this world. Destroy it, help it, enslave it. I leave it in your hands.”Now, (M!Name) was reborn into the world of shinobi and was ready to kick some serious ass.





	1. A Deal with God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. I am Azurou Huxley, call me Huxley and this is my first fanfiction on this website.
> 
> And I hope you guys like symbolism, because there’s a lot of it.
> 
> Like, a lot.

When you first woke up, you knew instantly you were dead. Red bloomed from your body, your torso was a bloody mess, ribs sticking out, muscle torn into pieces, skin pale and purple all over. The cute outfit you wore was stained with gore. Sweater sleeves rolled up to reveal horizontal lines across your skin, some were dark with age and some were scarlet with freshness. Then something weird happened.

_How curious_ , you thought. You watched with morbid fascination as your shredded body started to mend itself. Your heart began to pump to replace the blood you loss, before it was covered with a cage of ribs, layers of muscle, and then skin. You sat up, testing your fingers by moving them.

You pushed yourself to stand up, looking around the Victorian-Styled cathedral, the whiteness of it burnt your eyes slightly. (Color) landed upon a lone figure. They had inky, black hair and wore a white sweater. But somehow, they looked familiar, like an old childhood memory.

”Oh? Are you finally awake?” They asked, not once turning to face you while they continued to stare at a mosaic window.

streams of rainbow light reflected through the massive window, the hint of color in the entire hall. You went closer to the figure, the scent of flora was strongly present. “Is this the afterlife?” They giggled at the question, moving their head a bit. A bright cobalt eye peeked out from a curtain of ink.

“I see.. To answer your question, yes, this is the afterlife,” Going to their side, you looked at the mosaic. In simple words, it was beautiful. It showed a field of red spider lilies and a overly-feminine person with long, dark hair, bleeding out in a bed of equinox flowers with their eyes closed and dripping gore.

”Who are you? Are you an angel, or a guardian? Maybe you’re the Grim Reaper?” You hummed. They snickered, black locks parted to give you a grin.

”I am God, and you are my Champion.”

your petite body tensed up, while God just laughed at your surprised expression. They turned to face you properly, a pair of bright azure eyes seemed to stare into your soul. But now you knew why they appeared so familiar..

God took the appearance of your dead brother, Jona.

 

* * *

 

_“Big brother, big brother!”_

_”Hmm? What is it, Jona?”_

_”Big brother, make a pinkie-promise with me!”_

_”Jona, you know that I’m too old for those kind of things.”_

_”Awww, c’mon! You’re always studying! I want to play with big brother more!”_

_”Fineeee..”_

_”Yay! Big brother, promise me that we will always stay together, okay?”_

_”Hahaha! Really?”_

_”Just promise me, okay?!”_

_”Hahahahaha! Okay!”_

 

You sipped from the tea cup, bored eyes gazed upon God as he took a cookie and bit into it. You sighed deeply and placed the cup down, listening to the end of God’s explanation with a twitch in your eyebrow.

”So,” you rubbed your temples while looking at God’s grin, “you want me to be reincarnated into the world of Naruto, a _fictional_ world with Chakra and overpowered Jutsu’s.”

God nodded, batting his eyelashes innocently while you glared at him. He took another chocolate-chip and dipped into some milk, humming into baked goodness.

”You are one of my Champions, inter-dimensional warriors who travel the worlds of fiction. So far, you are the third Champion and probably the most twisted one yet.”

You grabbed the teapot, feeling a bit ticked off about the twisted part and poured yourself another cup of matcha green tea, “First off. If you want me to be reborn in a world where people pull out Rasengans out of their asses like it’s nothing, then I need some serious upgrades to _even survive_ the Chūnin Exams.”

God looked offended and scoffed at you, “Of course! Who did you think I am?” You gave him a pointed look, causing him to pout childishly. And then, he smirked and leaned forward, cobalt swirling into indigo as they lit with a mischievous spark. “What do you think about magic?”

You paused your tea drinking, ”like, spell and potions?” He nodded rapidly, black bangs bouncing up and down. “Imagine this. A magician in a world of Chakra, a being with endless possibilities!” He gestured, snapping his fingers to make a book appear. You catched it, turning it around to get a better look. It was simple, really. A (Color), leather-bounded journal with a eight-pointed star in the middle. “Is this..?”

God hummed in thought, nimble fingers drumming against the ivory table. “I’ll provide you with materials for your witchcraft skills. Spell books, potion ingredients, game from mythical creatures, and other stuff,” snapping his fingers again, he gave you another grin, “I’ll also make you cute as fuck. Don’t want any of my Champions to be ugly, no?”

You stared at the growing stack of books, wondering out loud. “... Why do I have a bad feeling about this?”

God just crackled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> List of [M!Name]’s abilities so far:
> 
> -Has both Mana and Chakra. ([M!Name] is able to perform both magic and Jutsu’s.)
> 
> -Can ask God for certain materials. (Like spell books and clothing. God may or may not respond.)
> 
> -Is very attractive. (How is this useful?)


	2. Wolf in Sheep’s Clothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! The Reader is kinda fucked up.
> 
> I just realized that I can’t copy and paste or don’t know how to, and I’m crying because I work four hours on a draft since I was offline and-
> 
> Yeah, writing is fun. :)
> 
> Note: (M!Name) is very angry when things doesn’t go his way.

* * *

Sunlight fluttered through the windows, bathing the room in a pure, golden light. Laughter of innocent children can be heard from the yard, and soon enough, it became background noise. The wind-chimes hanging from your window sang a tune of twinkles, making this morning peaceful. Oh, how you hated it.

You hate how colorful the rooms were, clumsy drawings hiding cracks, holes, and blood stains. You hate how ignorant they are, carelessly playing after bullying, hurting one of their own. You hate the wind-chimes, because they reminded you of your freedom that you once had, dancing just behind bars.

When you met God in the afterlife and was made one of his Champions, you got reincarnated. But you didn’t know that God had a plan, a plan to put you into one of the most fucked-up situations that a recently-reborned child can go through. Yeah, God is a troll. A psychopathic, sadistic troll, with a capital T. Seriously, you lost how many times the caretakers beat you, starve you, poison your food, and the times when your ‘fellow’ orphans  would use you as a punching bag. Too bad, fuckers. When you get out of here, you’re going to burn this hellhole to the ground. _No mercy_.

To say that you were mad was a understatement.

 Your small hands pushed themselves off the concrete, allowing you to stand despite your entire body being in pain. Eh, you had worse. _Much_  worse. Staring at your ruined shirt with disdain, you briefly torn away the bloody clothing and awkwardly waddled to your dresser. Unlike the other kids, you were a special case and had a room all by yourself. You grabbed a new pair of shorts and a (Color) sweater, stripping off your remaining garments and putting the new ones. As you finished changing, you heard the door open and a sickly sweet voice called out to you.

“(M!Name)-kun!” The voice drawled out your name, making you freeze and wanted to do nothing more than crawl into a hole and starve. _O Genesis above..._

Instead, you gulped down your boiling hatred and turned around with a clueless face. Time to put that horrid mask. “Y-yes, Daiki-san?” You stared up at the tall caretaker innocently.

Daiki was one of the caretakers who was assigned to you. He was a handsome man, brown hair that reached his ears, grey eyes, and a slightly tan complexion. He was kind and caring towards children, but to you was a different story. Daiki appeared from the doorway and smiled at you. It was a friendly one, but you knew better.

You didn’t flinched when Daiki’s hand caressed your face, didn’t say a word when he lead you to your bed as you stared at the disgusting human in front of you, trying very hard not to send a spike of darkness through his chest with magic. Daiki patted your head, making you grind your teeth furiously behind a shy smile.

”(M!Name)-kun, you’re so cute, you know?” He pulled you to his lap, bearing his teeth in a twisted grin. “ _So_  cute that I might _eat. You. Up_.” He flashed you another grin, leaning forward to place his lips on your soft neck.

He did this sometimes, touching you in places that he shouldn’t touch, biting, licking, and leaving dark marks on your pale flesh. Nobody noticed him doing this sickening act to you, hell not even the main caretaker but you doubt that she would care. As you laid there on your surprisedly plush bed, Daiki attacking your motionless body with bites and rough kisses, you wondered, with emotionless eyes. How much gasoline does this place to burn down?

* * *

 Your body was completely sore by the time Daiki finished one of his ‘sessions’, smiling down on your hickey-littered body as he gave you praises for being such a good boy, then left. You glanced at the window, seeing it was nighttime and got up from your position, faintly hissing at the pain and newly-added soreness.

You kneel down by your bed, reaching for a loose floorboard, and opened the secret compartment that held all of your valuables. Spellbooks, money, a backpack with clothes, a map of the Land of Fire, a journal, and your brother’s necklace. A small mercy that God gave you, one of the few that helped you keep your sanity intact.

You changed your clothing into something more dark. A simple black, long-sleeved turtleneck, black shorts, black leggings, and black boots. Now, you looked like a true emo child. You snorted at your little joke. You went in front of one of the windows, and with a flick of your wrist, the bars bend and broke, making a large enough hole for you to crawl through. You climbed to the windowsill and lightly tapped on the lock, the hunk of metal fell but you catched it on time.

You opened the window, took your first breath of freedom, then jumped from the ledge.

The magic inside you flared out, summoning strong vines to catch you before you hit the ground. Gods, that was breathtaking. That rush of adrenaline, coursing through your veins to help you live. For seven years you’ve been trapped in that hellhole, now you’re free. _Free_.

You stood before a wall covered with flammable vines, thanks to your magic. The mana, boiling with your rage, flowed through you and manifested into a fireball in the middle of your palm. For a second, you hesitated. Even though they deserved it, were you willing to strip countless children of their future and kill them in an awful, slow death of burning alive and suffocation?

You flicked your wrist, and let the flame ran wild. The answer was yes. You will, and you did.

You turned your back on the quickly-burning building, and went into the woods. A few minutes later, you heard screams and the smell of smoke reached your nose. You faced the orphanage, clicking your tongue at their shouts, eyes flashing red with annoyance. To your disappointment, there were people who managed to escape the fire. You were sure that everyone was asleep. Now, you have to get your hands dirty.

”(M!Name)! Thanks goodness, you made it!” The main caretaker, Miss Kazuna, cried out in relief, hugging your quiet figure to her chest. Your face was emotionless and hidden away by your long hair, casting a shadow over your eyes. You watched in silent rage as Daiki struggled to perform a Water Jutsu, seemingly low on Chakra. Good, it was easier to kill him. All of the caretakers were civilians, except for Miss Kazuna and Daiki who were shinobi. But you never knew that Daiki had Water Release. Damn it, time for plan B.

Using all of that time on theatre, you let out a sob, tears welling in your eyes. Damn, were you glad for those acting lessons that your mother put you through. “Kazuna-san, w-what happened? Is e-everyone okay?” You asked the caretaker with a scared voice, still keeping your head.

Miss Kazuna just patted your head, replying in a soft voice. “Yes, my dear. Daiki-san and the other caretakers will help them. Good thing that we managed to put out the fire before it hurts anyone.” Your eyes darkened. Damnit, you didn’t knew that your fire magic was that weak.

”Kazuna-san?” You always hated this part. Not because she was the only who bothered to take care of you. No...

”Yes, my dear— ACK?!” Warm crimson splashed upon your bored face, watching Kazuna’s slightly wrinkled forehead scrunched up in confusion, before it morphed into a pained expression. She fell to her knees, her arms finding a bloody, gaping hole in her chest with her mouth dripping blood. You catched her body and gently placed on the ground to not make any noise, meeting her dull, glossy eyes that seemed to scream ‘why?’.

A horrified gasp reminded you that you had company, snapping your eyes up to stare into Daiki’s. You took a step forward and he took a step back, internally crackling at his face. Pfft, he looked like he was going to faint. And he was a shinobi? Disgusting. A tendril shot out from your shadow and through Daiki’s torso with no struggle, creating a growing puddle of blood around you. Man, your Mana reserves were having a workout.

You hated this part, because it was inconvenient, messy, and tiring. Walking over to Daiki’s fallen corpse, you gave his head a good kick, smiling a twisted grin once you heard bone cracking. Ah, revenge was sweet, and now, you just need to cast another fireball. Perhaps more bigger and hotter, so the hellhole could burn quicker. You chanted the incarnation under your breath, the flames growing brighter and the screaming becoming louder. That was a good sign. You checked the area once again for any strays, and then went on your merry way, ignoring the smell of burning flesh and iron.

Damn, it was gonna be a bitch to get the blood of these clothes.

* * *

Hagane Kotetsu was a simple man. He grew up from a civilian family, went into the Ninja Academy with his best friend, Kamizuki Izumo, was made a Genin, got promoted to Chūnin, and had the ‘honorable’ position of guarding Konoha’s gates. (According to Izumo.)

And when you were guarding the gates, you were bound to see weird things sometimes. Like Hatake Kakashi and Might Gai having a race to see which one can reach the Hokage Tower the fastest, or that one time where a man wearing a strange suit asking if they seen a blue phonebooth. Izumo nudged him with his elbow, pointing at the distance where a lone silhouette was heading towards the gates.

Kotetsu squinted at the silhouette, then shrugged at his partner. But then he smelled it, the scent of blood. He send Izumo a knowing look, bringing out both of their weapons just in case it was an enemy. They waited for the figure to get closer. But then, Izumo’s eyes widened, so did Kotetsu’s.

It wasn’t an enemy. No, it was a injured child, limping while being covered in blood. They looked utterly exhausted, barely standing up as they continued limping towards the gates. They stopped, then collapsed, twitching for a few moments. Kotetsu body-flickered over to the child, his arms lifting their light body up. God, they were cold, so cold that seeped through his clothing, and their chest moving oh-so lightly. Were they alive? He didn’t wait to figure it out, running, occasionally body-flickering to the hospital with the solid intention to save this child’s life.

He slammed the doors open. The nurse at the front deck looked up from her magazine with an annoyed expression, but it soon turned into a look of horror once she saw the bloody child in his arms. She immediately pressed a button, and multiple nurses rushed into the lobby. One of them, a medical-nin gently took the child away from him and onto a stretcher, their hands glowing with green, healing chakra.

Kotetsu watched as the nurses go to the Emergency Room, only one nurse stayed, a chipboard in her hands and a pen in the other.

“Any family or guardians that we could contact with?” He just shook his head.

”We found basically them crawling towards the gates, already covered in layers of that stuff. No family, no companions of sort. They looked like they’ve been through hell and back, then just collapsed a few meters away from the village.” The nurse frowned, obviously worried for the small child.

”Then It’s a good thing that you brought them here in time. They’re dangerously low on chakra, very malnourished, and dehydrated. If they move any more while being in that state, they would have died. But the strangest thing is that...” She trailed off, pursing her lips.

”What is it?” Honestly, a way to start off his day. A kid that looked like they were in a war zone just scrolled up to the gates, and went into a coma while being a few meters away from salvation. He really wanted some syrup right now—

“The thing is.. That isn’t their blood..” What?

”What?” Kotetsu echoed out.

She looked at him with a somber smile and said. “We found no injuries, just chakra exhaustion. The blood— It wasn’t theirs..”


End file.
